One Step Back a Time
by perkygirl23
Summary: Just read the story! It's a SasuSaku fic. My first fanfic, please review! ... this fic is about Sasuke and his Konoha friends.. theyre the hottest band in Asia ...unfortunately, one day, they met some kind of mishap that will surely change Sasuke's life
1. The Beginning

**Lies**

**CHAPTER I – THE BEGINNING**

**Author's Note: **Hithere fellow Naruto addicts! This is my first fanfic I passed at the so I hope this story's not that bad. I mean, I just came across with this idea and then suddenly, before I knew it, I was already writing this story! Oh, well, I would also appreciate if you'd leave a comment after reading my story so that I'd know which part I'll improve the next time I write another one. Well, that's it, I hope you'd like my first one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…..

----------------------------------------------------------

" _Will you keep it down? "_

Uchiha Sasuke asked, wearing an annoyed expression on his face. He had been sleeping for a few hours in their van, but it was disturbed by his rowdy friends.

" _Ow, c'mon Sasuke, don't sleep again. We're nearly there, right Neji?"___Narutoasked at the figure in front of him.

" _Yeah, " _Neji shortly replied.

_" Great, I'm starving already, " _Li piped in.

" _Yeah, me too. I could go for a steaming hot seafood ramen, you know, "_ Naruto said.

" _Hey, we already had our lunch, and you're telling me you're stomachs are grumbling again? You two are unbelievable. "_ Shikamaru said.

" _I know that, but that was several hours ago, isn't it? "_ Naruto protested.

Shikamaru shook his head annoyingly while Sasuke just shrugged. He was getting impatient and grumpy at the same time. They were travelling for almost 5 hours and in his opinion, they were nowhere near their destination, Osaka.

The only reason they were going to Osaka is that they were bound to perform a concert there. They were a famous boy band that's why. Sasuke, being the lead singer, also happens to be the leader of the pack. His bestfriend, Naruto and Shikamaru were the guitarists, Neji, the pianist while Li, on the other hand, is the drummer. Their band, Red Clouds, is one of the popular bands not only in Japan but also in other Asian countries making girls all over Asia swoon over them.

The lead singer, Uchiha Sasuke, has a silky, jet – back hair and a piercing, cold black eyes. He also had a fair skin which he inherited from his mother, unlike his older brother Itachi who got all of his qualities and features from their father. Their parents' died in a terrible car accident when he's still little. Itachi was already 13 years old then while he, on the other hand, was 8. After their parents' burial, they were put on the care of their uncle and aunt. Itachi and Sasuke were very close, and can be almost compared to the closeness of peanut butter and jelly, but when Itachi reached his 18th birthday, he disappeared suddenly, without even a trace. Nobody knows why, or how.

As a matter – of – fact, Sasuke hadn't heard anything from his older brother for almost a decade. Nope, he hadn't received a single letter from him. He assumed he died. Yes, he knows that was evil of him to think that way, especially from his own brother, but he grew distant from Itachi ever since he left him without a word. For him, he's not the sensitive little Sasuke anymore. He was a grown – up now, living in a three – storey mansion with his band. He's very intelligent also, perhaps you can call him a genius, because he had an IQ of 196 / 200. People around him considered him perfect, parents wishing him as a son – in – law, women wanting him as boyfriend, and guys intimidated with him. It's hard not to, because he seems like a mythical God that reincarnated to a body of a human, but for him, he didn't. For Sasuke, he knew people only look at him on the outside; they didn't knew his inner qualities, for he deeply knew they would be disappointed. It's because he had a cold and sarcastic personality which maybe caused by the dark happenings of his past.

His bestfriend, Uzumaki Naruto, on the other hand, has a spiky sun – kissed blonde hair and innocent, ocean – blue eyes. He's also tan, and he had a sort of bubbly and talkative personality. He's very friendly and womanizer, too, which makes him the next most popular in their band. He had tons of girlfriends already, which makes him really a complete opposite of Sasuke. Recently, he dates Hyuuga Hinata, a famous, cute and sweet actress from the show business.

Hyuuga Neji was a cousin of Hinata. He had a very fair skin, fairer than Sasuke's, and a pair of pearly, white eyes. He had already grown his chestnut – brown hair below his shoulders which made him look manlier. He currently dates a supermodel named TenTen. He also had a silent and cold personality like Sasuke, but he can be caring and protective at times, which makes him a lot different from Sasuke. He's also a genius, although Sasuke's IQ is higher than his.

Nara Shikamaru, the first guitarist in the band, also had a coal black hair that was above his shoulders and beetle black eyes. To make himself bit more unique, he tied his hair in a ponytail which made him look like a cool member of a fraternity. He's also tan. He had the laziest personality in the band, but, like Sasuke and Neji, he can also be considered as a genius. Sabako Temari, an individual pop singer is his current girlfriend.

Lastly, Rock Li, the second guitarist of the band, had a shiny black hair and black eyes. He also had those ultra long eyelashes that makes him look innocent and determined. He's also fair – skinned, and exceptionally tall, perhaps the tallest of the band. Like Naruto, he had a bubbly and determined personality. He currently dates a commoner which they knew from the name of Kin.

Naruto took out his cellphone in his duffel bag. _" I guess I could text my girlfriend Hinata for awhile to ease my boredom, "_ he said.

Neji frowned. Being a very close cousin to Hinata, it made him very protective to her. Clearly, he disapproves of their relationship. Even though Naruto was one of his friends, he doesn't want his cousin tarred in a relationship with a rowdy and playboy blonde guy. He wants what's always the best for Hinata.

In fact, not a long time ago, he set Hinata and Sasuke together to see if they would make it, but they didn't. Apparently, Sasuke told them all that he wasn't ready in having a relationship with anyone. And also, in the group, even though Sasuke's the hottest of them all, he never had one single girlfriend in his life. Yes, since his birth.

" _Hey, that's a good idea. I guess I'll text Temari too, " _Shikamaru said brightly.

Sasuke looked out the window. He sure was the hottest of the band, but he's the only one who hasn't got a girlfriend; or even experienced dating at his age, which is 23. That sounds almost a crime, but it's true. In fact, one time, there appeared a rumor he was a gay._ Preposterous, _he thought_. _Of course he's not a gay. Not a single drop of being a homo runs in his blood. He's not only interested with the women around him. May it be singers like him, or actresses, or even the normal/commoners, neither of them. He thinks maybe that none of them has got the quality that really made him go wild for, like the qualities his late mother had.

" We're almost there, " Neji said.

Neji's voice broke Sasuke's thoughts. He blinked several times and realized they were somewhere in Kyoto.

" _Well, in that case, we need to get ready. " _Shikamaru said, glancing at his watch. Li nodded in agreement as he prepares his bag.

Sasuke groaned. He was still sleepy, but nevertheless, he also prepared himself.

After a few minutes, the van stopped_. " Hey, are we there already? " _Li asked attentively.

Neji shooked his head_. " No, but I think the engine broke down. We never travelled this far before. "_

Naruto looked concerned. _" What we'll we do now? The show starts in an hour. " _

" _Where are we now, by the way? " _Shikamaru asked.

" _I saw a sign back there. It says that we're in Kyoto. _" Sasuke replied calmly.

They looked around their windows. It was already dark outside, and all they can see was another highway and in their left side are trees. There are very few cars passing by and they can't get help from them because they also seem to be in a hurry.

" _Well, now what? "_ Neji asked suddenly.

" I don't know, we can't wait here forever; we've got a show that starts in an hour, we can't forfeit it, " Shikamaru answered worriedly.

Sasuke thought hard and then made another glance at the window. _" Maybe the two of us, "_ he pointed at Naruto _" we'll go into town and ask for help. Maybe the end of this highway is a city or something. "_

" _Good thinking! " _Naruto nodded appreciatively as he stood up, ready to go outside.

" _Wait! How about if all of us go? "_ Li suggested hopefully.

" _No way. No one will be able to look after the car. "_ Shikamaru opposed.

" _Shikamaru's right, Li. Perhaps it'd be better if we just stay and wait for them to come back. " _Neji said.

" _Fine, fine, "_ Li said as he slumped back at his seat, looking defeated.

" _Wait, I have a better idea, "_ Shikamaru said. He reached his pocket and took out his cellphone. _" I'll call Kakashi – sensei. Bet he's really worried where we are now. "_ Hatake Kakashi happens to be the handler/manager of their band and really does a great job handling them.

He dialled Kakashi's number and waited for it to ring. After a couple of minutes, he frowned and snapped his phone shut.

" _What? "_ Naruto asked impatiently.

Shikamaru sighed. _" No signal, "_

The five of them groaned.

" _Well I guess we should go for Plan A. "_ Sasuke said.

----------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **Well that's it. I hoped you like my first chap and that you'll review it. I'm already finished with my chapter 2 and currently working on the next one, so, if you like it, keep on posting on reviews so that I'd go for more chaps!


	2. Plan A

**Lies**

**CHAPTER II – PLAN A**

**Author's Note: **Okay, here goes my chapter 2, so I hope you like it.

I don't own Naruto….

_-------------------------------------------------------_

"_Huff, huff, can we stop for a minute? I'm so tired I don't think I can continue any further! " _Naruto exclaimed, dropping to his knees.

" _Will you stop your whining? You're not the only one who's tired here, "_ Sasuke snapped. They used the forest in the highway as a shortcut, thinking that the other end of the forest is some of a village they can get help from. _" Damn it! Is this forest never going to end? "_

" _Well, you're the one who suggested we use this forest as shortcut, " _Naruto reminded him.

Sasuke glared at him. _" And what's that supposed to mean? That I'm the one to blame? "_

" _I didn't said that, "_ Naruto muttered, massaging his foot.

_Sasuke snorted dismissively. " You sound like that even if you don't say it,_ " he replied viciously as he took Naruto's collar by his hand.

Naruto stood and stomped angrily. _" Well, honestly, I think so! " _

Perhaps because of their failure to reach the end of the forest made their heads boil hot. Sasuke made an attempt to punch Naruto but he stopped on his tracks.

" _What? Scared to punch me? Are you a coward? "_ Naruto sneered.

Sasuke stayed frozen at his spot. " Naruto, " he spoke quietly, looking down.

" _What? "_

" _Don' t move, "_

Naruto stared. _" What? "_ he repeated.

" _I said don't move, "_ Sasuke muttered. _" and keep your mouth shut. "_ he added.

" _But why? "_

" _Just do what I said, "_

Naruto lost his temper. He stomped his foot again. _" BUT WHY? "_

As Naruto stomped his foot, he felt something slippery at his foot. At last, Naruto knew why Sasuke kept telling him not to move. It was a 3 foot wide and 5 foot long emerald - green tree boa poised to attack.

" _AAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! " _

Naruto turned to run, but the snake only made its way to him.

" _Naruto, stop moving! I told you not to move you dweeb!_ " Sasuke shouted frantically.

" _No! Sasuke help me! It's running after me! Stop it! "_

_" I can't catch it! It's so fast! "_

_" But it's running after me! "_

" _Of course, you dweeb, it's running after you because you're panicking! Why didn't you listen to me?! " _Sasuke said as he finally cornered the snake.

Naruto looked scandalized. _" Will you stop your sermon?! Just help me! "_

" _What do you think I'm doing?! " _Sasuke raged.

Fortunately, Sasuke grabbed Naruto just in time as the snake was about to bite Naruto's leg off, but on the bad side, they didn't knew that they were on a hill in a forest and that Sasuke seem to drag Naruto strongly that they lost their balance and fell off the hill. The two of them then rolled over down from the hill….. down…. down….. down……

" _I wonder what takes them so long? " _Shikamaru said anxiously as he paced again and again.

" _Yeah, they would be ecstatic to know that we finally called up Kakashi – sensei. He's coming to us now, and the good news is that he told the lot to postpone our concert! " _Li replied excitedly.

Neji frowned thoughtfully, his brows meeting slightly. _" Do you think we' ll be able to contact them the way we did to Kakashi – sensei? "_

Shikamaru nodded in agreement._ " Well, we've got to try, haven't we? Afterall, there's no harm trying, " _

He reached to his pocket for the third time and took out his cellphone. Then, he phoned Sasuke's number.

" _Uh, oh, it told me Sasuke's not accessible for a moment, "_ Shikamaru announced at the waiting looks of Li and Neji.

" _Well then try Naruto's ; maybe Sasuke's battery died out or something, don't worry, " _Li suggested, reading the worried looks of his friends.

" _Okay, "_

Shikamaru called up again, this time, Naruto. His look from being hopeful became shocked to anxiety_. _

" _What? " _Li pushed_. _

" _He's not answering it, "_

Neji exchanged dark looks from Li. " _But that's impossible, Sasuke's understandable enough ; but Naruto? He always expects a call from his girlfriends so he always takes his phone with him, no matter where he go ---- even when he's in a toilet, so how come he's not answering it? "_

" _I know, Neji, I know. I don't want to think of it, but maybe something weird happened to them. We've got to tell Kakashi – sensei immediately so he can help us. " _Shikamaru muttered darkly.

Li gasped. " Oh, no! I hope they're okay, "

Shikamaru slumped to the ground and buried his face on his hands. "_ I hope so, Li. I truly hope so, "_

_White walls?_

Sasuke stared at the walls surrounding him. He had just woken up. He doesn't remember anything that happened the night before and was surprised to find himself lying on a bed, covered with casts and bandages. He glanced at the figure opposite his bed. Naruto also had the same casts and bandages all over. He also seems to be awake like him.

Sasuke tried to remember everything that happened last night. All he remembers was that he and Naruto were trying to run from a gigantic snake. Then they fell from a hill. After that, he doesn't remember anything anymore.

The door opened and there appeared a woman, probably 23 – 25 years old, as Sasuke assumed. She has a long mane of blonde hair tied in a high ponytail. Having an alabaster skin with a slender body to match, she's gorgeous.

She's dressed in a black turtleneck and a cream skirt that was flowing smoothly below her knees. She is also carrying an enormous tray laden with bowls of soup, orange juice and fruits.

" _Ah, you're awake, "_ she said, placing the tray on their bedside table, her voice sounding sexy and musical. She sat on a chair in front of their beds and stared at the two of them.

Naruto was the first to break the silence. _" Who are you? "_

The beautiful woman smiled. Naruto gaped at her. Sasuke thought Naruto was too astonished in seeing a woman like a goddess in front of them. True, Sasuke silently agreed. The woman sure is drop – dead gorgeous, not to mention her amazing body, but she's definitely not his type.

" _I'm Yamanaka Ino. I saw you two last night in front of my house. The both of you were unconscious and were in terrible condition that's why I took you inside my house and took care of your wounds and sprains. I'm afraid you'll have to stay here all week for it to completely heal. "_ she explained.

" _Thank you. That was very nice of you to do so, " _Naruto said as he stretched his hand with difficulty to hold her's.

Ino smiled again. _" Don't strain yourselves too much, or you'll be staying here for too long, " _she reminded.

" _Well, honestly, I don't mind, " _Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke, on the other hands, has other worries in his mind.

" _Uhm, excuse me, but do you have a phone here or something so that we could call our friends and let them know we're staying here? We left our cellphones in our van that's why, " he explained. _

Ino looked concerned and sorry. _" Forgive me, but I don't have any phone in this house. I've been living here all alone ever since, " _she explained, looking a bit sorry for herself. Then, she forced a smile. _" By the way, what are you two doing in the forest last night? "_

" _Nah, we're just supposed to perform a concert in Osaka, but we ended up here in Kyoto instead because our van broke down and ---- why Ino? What's the matter? " _Naruto suddenly said in alert voice.

Ino looked confused and uneasy. _" Why? Are you two singers or something? I don't know you were. "_

Naruto looked at her incredulously. _" What?! You don't know us?! But we're the best band in Asia! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the drummer and this is Uchiha Sasuke, our lead singer. Surely you knew a little bit about us, " _

" _I'm sorry, but I really don't know anything from you. I really really am sorry. That was very rude of me, not recognizing you or something. I really didn't mean to insult you, " _Ino apologized soberly.

Naruto calmed when he saw the look on Ino's face. Then, ( as Sasuke expected, ) he took Ino's hands and placed them into his'. _" It's okay, Ino – chan. I knew you didn't mean any harm. "_

Ino smiled at Naruto. She seems to be really fond of him.

_Oh, well. _Sasuke thought. It seems that Naruto have found another girlfriend.

_---------------------------------------------_

**Author's Note: **Well that's it. That's my second chap. Kind of fast huh? What do you think will happen next? Will Naruto have a new girlfriend, or something else would happen? Well, keep the reviews coming and watch out for my next chap!


	3. The Secret

**Lies**

**Chapter III – The Secret**

**Author's Note: **Hi guys! Well, here goes the continuation of my fic, Lies. I do hope you'd leave comments, and of course, I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…

" _What song do you want me to sing to you, Ino – chan? " _Naruto asked Ino, while they were lying in a grassy part of the garden outside Ino's house.

" _Anything, " _Ino replied sweetly.

Sasuke chuckled. He was lying under a good and comfortable shade of a tree, reading some of the books he found in Ino's attic. He flipped another page of the book, ignoring the two lovebirds. That's when something fell out of the book. Intrigued, be stretched out his hands to pick the piece of paper that fell out of it.

It turned out to be a torn page of an old notebook, Sasuke realized. At first, he can't make out the words written in it because of the tiny handwriting. And it also seems to be written in an old fashioned quill and ink, because of the slants and calligraphy – like words. But then, he looked at it very carefully and began to make out what the piece of paper says.

_December 23, 1959_

_Dear diary, _

_Christmas day is fast approaching, and I notice children in streets, laughing and busy shopping for last – minute gifts. There were also lots of people happily strolling at parks, greeting each other a Merry Christmas. Some of them busy cooking for the Christmas evening. I'm quite glad to see people with happy smiles painted on their faces, they seem really happy. But now, I wonder, why I couldn't be happy like them?_ _And then, I suddenly realize, with a pain on my stomach, that I could never be happy forever. Why? It's because of the terrible sickness I've been experiencing ever since. The doctor said that it can't be cured, and my step – sister says that my life will not long anymore, and that I should learn how to accept it, like her, because believe it or not, she had the same sickness and that she'll die soon, like me. Yes, I think my stepsister and I had the worst luck in the world, we don't even remember who our parents are anymore. All we knew from the sheriff when we were still young was that the ship they were into sunk. Since then, my stepsister and I learned to live by ourselves, without the help of other people. I know it's a great responsibility, but we definitely managed it. In fact, we reached the age of 23 without the help of other people. _

_But I must stop reminiscing now of my past. I must get to move on, just what my stepsister told me a few weeks ago. In fact, I how to say this, but, I think my stepsister has gone into a complete stranger. I don't even know what she's up to, but recently I caught her in her room talking to herself. Maybe she's think she's gone crazy. She's still my sister after all, I mean, my half – sister._

_Well, that's all for today, I guess. I just hope we'll have a nice Christmas this year, because I don't think if I can still make it for the next Christmas. _

_P.S. Advanced Merry Christmas to you!_

_Always,_

_Cherry Blossoms_

Sasuke stared. 1959? That was exactly 50 years ago. And who the hell was Sakura? Just as when these questions began flooding Sasuke's head, he noticed Ino and Naruto standing in front of him.

" _Sasuke – kun? Didn't you here us? " _Ino asked kindly.

Sasuke blinked. _" Huh? Uh, sorry 'bout that. "_

Naruto rolled his eyes. _" As we were saying, we were wondering if you'd like to come with us for a stroll in the meadow, " _he said, pointing to the meadow not far from the house.

The last thing Sasuke would like to do was to come with the two of them, and watch them with their gagging sweetness. He faked a smile and shook his head. _" No, you two go. I've had enough sunlight, " _

Naruto winked at him gratefully. _" Okay, if that's what you want. But you can always come afterward whenever you feel like it, " _he said in an unconvincing tone.

" _Are you sure, Sasuke – kun? " _Ino asked.

" _Yeah, don't worry. Just enjoy your strolling. I suppose I'll just come back to the house and do a bit of a lie - in " _Sasuke replied.

" _Okay, but be careful okay? Your sprains and wounds are still not healed. " _she reminded.

" _Yeah, I will, thanks. " _

Naruto and Ino started to walk away when Sasuke remembered. _" Uh, Ino, can I ask something? "_

Ino flashed her breath – taking smile again. _" Certainly, " _she replied sweetly.

Sasuke sighed in relief. He wonders if Ino knew about the thing he would ask. But he had a go. _" Well, I was reading this book I found in your attic a few days ago, and then some paper fell out of it, " _he said as he took the paper from his pocket and showed it to her. Unexpectedly, her eyes widened. _" then I realized it was a torn page from someone's diary, someone named Sakura. " _he continued as he pocketed the paper immediately in case Ino snatch it out of his hands. _" Do you know her? " _

Her expression softened. Silence came after. It must have been eternity when she finally answered, _" Yes. "_

Sasuke pushed on the subject further. _" Who is she?" _He didn't know why he's even bothering to get to know a dead person, but he feels he ought to know. 

Ino sighed. _" She was my grandmother. I suppose you already knew what happened to her, because you have read that already. " _she replied.

" _She has a stepsister and both have the same sickness? What sickness was it, by the way? " _Sasuke asked again.

Naruto glared at Sasuke. _" Sasuke, you shouldn't be nosing to other people's personal lives, you know, "_

Ino smiled sweetly to Naruto. _" No, honestly it's okay, Naruto – kun. "_

Sasuke sighed again in relief. Of course he knew he shouldn't be doing this, but the woman named Cherry Blossoms ( honestly, he doesn't really think it was her name ) which happens to be Ino's grandmother sure has an interesting story, better yet, he thinks _she's_ interesting. 

Then Ino looked directly to Sasuke. _" Yes, she and her stepsister died of leukemia, " _

" _I'm sorry to hear that, " _he said.

" _That's okay, " _she said sweetly. _" Anything else you want to ask? " _

" _There's nothing more. Thanks again for the answers. I'm just curious, you know. " _Sasuke said.

" _I understand. My grandmother's really interesting. " _

Naruto finally piped in. he really looked impatient. _" I guess that sums up. Let's go, Ino – chan, " _

" _Okay, " _she answered as she took Naruto's hand. Naruto grinned. 

Sasuke finally went back in the house and was ready to take a nap. He opened the main door with difficulty. He had casts and bandages everywhere and he wondered how badly he'd been hurt.

Just as when he closed the door and prepared to go in their room, he saw a woman running to a room beside theirs upon seeing him.

Sasuke stayed rooted on the spot. Didn't he remember what Ino told them a couple of days ago? She told them that she'd been living here alone for ages... but then he wondered if the woman he saw was a ghost. But she seemed so real…he thought.

He must have been standing there for almost an eternity because suddenly, a voice interrupted his thoughts.

" _Hey, Sasuke, I thought you were napping just as what you said, " _ Naruto asked, with Ino beside him, helping him to walk with ease. He's also having difficulty moving because of his casts.

" _What's the matter, Sasuke – kun? Do you also need help? " _Ino asked with concern, seeing his troubled expression.

" _Hell, you look like as if you've seen a ghost, " _Naruto observed.

" _I think I did, or perhaps I did, " _Sasuke muttered. Then he turned to Ino. _" Ino, " _he began. _" You told us you've been living here alone for a long time, ever since you were born. So how come I saw another woman sprinting towards that room opposite ours a while ago? " _

Ino's eyes became narrowed and let her jaws drop slightly. _" I – I don't know what you're talking about, Sasuke – kun, " _

" _Are you sure? Really, Ino, I'm not blind you know, I saw her with my own eyes, " _Sasuke continued. Naruto, on the other hand, frowned.

" _Are you sure you're not hallucinating, Sasuke? Perhaps you should go and take a nap, " _he suggested.

Sasuke gritted his teeth in anger. _" I'm not having hallucinations Naruto, " _

" _I believe Ino – chan okay? I guess you should, too. " _Naruto finally said. Then he turned back to Ino. _" C'mon, Ino – chan, I'm hungry, "_

Sasuke rolled over his bed. He's having a difficulty in sleeping. Maybe because he still remembers what he saw that afternoon, and how he suspects Ino. _Why is she lying? Is there something going on in this house that he and Naruto ought to know? _

Finally, he couldn't take it any longer. He decided he would go outside and hang in there a bit, to cool his head off.

But, just as he stepped out from their room, he saw the woman again. There she was, standing in the middle of the living room, staring at him. Then she sprinted towards the door and ran outside.

" _Wait! " _Sasuke shouted as he ran with difficulty outside. Too ate, she was nowhere to be seen. Again.

**Author's Note: **That's it, my third chap is finally over. What do you think will happen now that Sasuke has discovered something? Will Ino's denial destroy his friendship with Naruto? And who's the mysterious woman who haunts Sasuke? Is she a ghost, or is she what Sasuke suspects? Well, keep the reviews coming!


	4. Smile

**Lies**

**CHAPTER IV – SMILES**

**Author's Note: **Okay, here goes my chapter 4, so I hope you like it.

I don't own Naruto….

" _Naruto, why don't you believe me? I swear I saw the woman again last night, when you were asleep! " _

" _Sasuke, " _Naruto sighed exasperatedly. _" Ino - chan already told us she's living alone here. Don't you feel sorry for her? "_

" _What if she's lying? Honestly, Naruto, I don't trust her ever since we met her. " _Sasuke replied stubbornly.

" _Have it your way then. You know, she's really wonderful. Instead of accusing her, why don't you just help me ask her out? I'm think I'm in love with her…hey, wait a minute Sasuke…tell me, do you like Ino – chan? Maybe that's the reason you're accusing her so that I'd think she's up to no good, isn't it? "_

Sasuke glared at Naruto. _" And why would I do that? She's not even my type…"_

Naruto looked convinced. _" Well, in case you're getting any ideas, stomp it out. "_

Their conversation was interrupted when Ino entered the room, carrying food on a tray.

Naruto shot Sasuke a warning look as Ino laid the tray on the bedside table.

" _Breakfast in bed! " _Ino said gaily. 

Shuffling through the sycamore trees in Ino's garden, Sasuke decided to lie in the hammock once again. He took out a book from his pocket and began reading its few pages. Just then, he thought he heard a shuffling sound behind the bushes in front of him.

Thinking it was Naruto, he approached the bushes cautiously, for he thinks Naruto is pulling a gag on him again. The shuffling sounds continued, but louder than before, as if it sensed that Sasuke's approaching. Then the sounds died. Sasuke approached the bushes and took a a good look what's causing the annoying sounds behind the bushes. To his relief, he found a couple of squirrels making its way to a sycamore tree upon the sight of him.

" _Looking for something? "_

It was a woman's voice, but, to Sasuke's astonishment, it wasn't Ino. He turned around to see who's voice it is. He gasped. The voice belonged to another woman. She is at least 5"6 feet, about Ino's height. She also had those unbelievably soft pink tresses that falls upon her shoulders which she adorned with a red headband. She also has a smooth, porcelain skin. Another of her striking feature is her emerald – green eyes.

" _Who are you? " _Sasuke asked rather rudely.

The woman sat on a bench nearby and spoke, _" My name is Haruno Sakura._ I live in that house next to Ino's. "

Sasuke looked at where she's pointing. Sure enough, there was a cozy – looking bungalow house not far away from them. He didn't really remember seeing another house that day before. He chose to ignore this fact, and asked Sakura instead, _" Are you and Ino acquainted? "_

Sakura looked at him for a second before answering. She really had those striking green eyes that makes him quite hypnotized for a second.

" _Yes. In fact, we were childhood friends. " _

Sasuke's mood suddenly uplifted. If this woman knows many things about Ino, then he may be able to prove Naruto that she is lying. _" That's great, " _he blurted out stupidly .

Sakura stared again at him as though she misheard something. _" I'm sorry, but, what's great? "_

" _Sorry. Nevermind. " _he said quickly.

" _And, who are you? " _Sakura asked.

" _I'm Uchiha Sasuke, " _he answered.

She looked confused at the moment, and then asked again, _" How come you're staying in Ino's house? "_

" _Uh, my friend and I sort of had an accident, and well, Ino took care of us. We're supposed to stay here until our wounds and sprains heal. "_

" _Oh, is that so? " _she said, suddenly looking disturbed from confused. Then, thinking it's his turn to interrogate, he asked, _" Do you live with your parents? " _

Sakura suddenly looked down at her feet. _" Y - Yeah, " _she stammered. Then she looked at her wristwatch uneasily. _" Uhm, I'm sorry, but I've got to go home now, or my parents would really worry about me "_

Sasuke felt a stab of disappointment swelling inside him, but he wasn't sure why.

" _Well, if it's okay with you, I'll walk you home, " Sasuke said. _

" _No, " _ Sakura replied suddenly. _" I mean, you don't need to do that. I can manage to go home by myself, " _she added sincerely.

" _No. I insist to walk you home. You never know what kind of wild animals lurk in the midst of this forest especially after dark. " _Sasuke insisted.

" _No, Sasuke. My parents would go ballistic if they see me with a guy. I think I can handle my own safety, don't worry, " _she said finally.

Realizing defeat, he nodded. _" Well, I think so. Good night. " _

Sakura smiled again. Then she turned to walk towards the forest. Then something popped again into Sasuke's mind.

" _Can I see you again tomorrow? " _

Sakura looked strained, but she managed to smile. _" Yeah, I guess so, "_

With Sasuke uneager to let her go, she finally turned towards the forest, her back slowly swallowing by the pitch – dark forest.

" _You're kidding, " _

_Naruto gawked at Sasuke, who shrugged. _Then Naruto asked again, _" Is she pretty? "_

Sasuke pretended to look reminiscing. _" Well, yes, she certainly is, " _

It was the truth, Sasuke thought. Sakura really is a beautiful woman. _Hey, _said the little voice in his head, _that was the truth… Sakura really is gorgeous…._

" _Sasuke?! I'm talking to you! Can you hear me? " _

Sasuke sat bolt upright. _" Sorry, "_

Naruto made an impatient noise._ " What I'm telling is, when are you going to see her again? " _

Sasuke smiled and looked out at their windowsill, watching two turtledoves sitting in a tree branch. To him, finding out whether Ino's lying or not didn't matter to him anymore. All he wants to do is to meet up with Sakura.

" _You'll see, " _

" _Hello, I've brought something for our picnic, " _Sakura beamed as she sat beside Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled. _" That's neat. Hey, wait a minute, can I invite Naruto and Ino? They'd be glad to join us, for sure " _he said as he helps her spread out the picnic blanket.

Sakura stopped. She looked hurt and abashed. _" Are you bored with me or something? I quite understand if you really don't enjoy my company --- "_

" _NO! I – I didn't mean anything like that…it's just that I'm wondering… and I don't think you're boring, keep that in mind.. " _Sasuke explained. He looked directly into her green eyes, and wished that there's something that can stop the _fluttering _movements in his stomach. _It's _causing him to be uneasy. He never felt this way before.

Sakura looked convinced. She smiled. _" Well, I guess I did overreact a smidgen… sorry about that, " _she apologized.

" _That's alright, "_

" _Well, the truth is that I don't really want Ino to join us, " _

Sasuke stopped. It was now his turn to be speechless. _" B – but, why? "_

Sakura sighed heavily. _" It's because she and I had a row a couple of years ago, and we sort of didn't work it out yet, " _

" _Okay, if that's what you want, "_

Sakura looked at him sheepishly. _" And I'd rather spend time with you alone, " _

Sasuke froze. He didn't what to say. It felt like there were live snakes writhing inside him. But to his surprise, the other side of him likes to be alone with Sakura.

They finally began to eat. The food Sakura prepared were absolutely delicious; it was as though he tasted his mother's cooking again.

" _Ouch, " _Sakura suddenly cried as she put her hand on her eyes.

" _Why? What's the matter? " _Sasuke said as he immediately rushed to her side.

" _Oh, uh, it's nothing. I think a speck of dust entered my eye, " _she managed to say while continuously wiping the tears on her eyes.

Sasuke grabbed her hand so that she would stop what she's doing. _" You're doing it wrong. You're not supposed to do that; it will only cause infection, " _

Then, he crept closer to Sakura and bent his head a little so that his face will be levelled against hers. He then touched her face and put his lips on her eyes. He began blowing gently her eye.

Sakura turned red. _" Uh, y – you don't have to do that Sasuke – kun, " _she muttered. _She's blushing, _Sasuke thought.

" _Don't be silly, " _he said as he finished blowing her eyes. _" There. Does it still hurt? " _

" _No. Thanks a lot. It feels a lot better now I think. " _she answered, smiling.

He wanted to reply, _" That's good, " _but no word came out. He looked directly at her dazzling green eyes and crept closer to her.

" _S – Sasuke? " _

He couldn't control himself. It's as if there were some gravity pulling him towards her. He gazed longingly at her lips, which were seemingly soft and smooth. He finally locked his lips into hers, and to his surprise, Sakura seemed to return the kiss. Their lips remained to be locked for a long time… with the nature that seems to join their passionate kiss and letting maple leaves fall onto them. Both of them would not forget this moment…their first_… and _last…..

**Author's Note:** Well, that's it. That's my fourth chap. I guess Sasuke will finally have a girlfriend…at last. But, will their relationship continue to bloom? And what about Ino? Did Sasuke really wants to abandon the plan of investigating Ino? Oh, well…give the guy a break…it's his first to kiss a girl… oh well, I'd better go if I had to keep the chaps running! 

.


	5. Truth

**Lies**

**CHAPTER V - TRUTH**

**Author's Note: **Okay, here goes my chapter 5, so I hope you like it.

I don't own Naruto….

Sasuke paced again in again. He's feeling uneasy and impatient in the moment because Sakura was supposed to meet him a couple of hours ago. He sat at the bench where he and Sakura first met. _Surely _dressing up can't take that long….

And then she finally appeared. She was looking rather pale compared to yesterday.

" _Finally. What took you so long? " _Sasuke said as he breathed a sigh of relief. _" And I wish you'd stop appearing all of a sudden. It surprises the hell out of me… hey, what's wrong? "_

Sasuke stopped abruptly when he noticed Sakura nearing to cry. He reached toward her but he can't seem to do it. He's not that expert in _mushy _things like this. He suddenly wished he'd brought Naruto with him.

" _Hey, did I say something dirty? " _Sasuke asked uncomfortably.

Sakura wiped her eyes with her hands. _" No, you didn't…it's just that… we have to stop meeting like this, "_

Sasuke stared at her. _" Is it something to do with your parents? "_

Sakura dissolved into tears. She buried her face into her hands. _" No… they aren't involved in this…I - it's my own decision…"_

He froze. It seems that there was some kind of lump stuck inside his throat. Nevertheless, he managed to speak.

" _W – what do you mean? " _he said.

Sakura turned her back on him. _" It's just that… I don't think this is working out you know, "_

" _What do you mean by that? Everything's working out okay! Everything's fine! " Sasuke exclaimed. _

" _I'm sorry, Sasuke. I really am. "_

Then, she cast a final look on Sasuke, and left for good.

Sasuke rolled over his bed. He's having a hard time sleeping, especially right after what happened between him and Sakura. _What did I do to make her break up with me? _Sasuke furiously thought. He really don't get girls' feelings and stuff. He confided it with Naruto after he calmed down, but all he got from Naruto was that he hadn't experienced that kind of relationship before, because usually, he's the first to break up. Ah crap.

All this thinking made Sasuke sleepy. He decided to drift off so that he can forget his worries for the meantime…

That's when he felt a cold hand caressing his face. He closely opened his eyes, curious at what he would see. When he opened his eyes, he realized she was the ghostly woman he saw few days ago. It was only dark so that he couldn't make the features of the woman.

He must have startled her because she immediately removed her hands off his face and scampered away.

Sasuke threw off his covers and limply ran after her. _" WAIT! Don't go! "_

He got out of their room when he realized she's already gone. He cursed furiously. Then he abruptly stopped. He saw the room opposite theirs. Surely this isn't Ino's room. Her room is upstairs. And that's when he remembered the first time he saw the ghostly woman. He remembered that it was the room the woman got in.

Sasuke drew a deep breath and turned the knob. Luckily, it isn't locked. Then he crept inside and found the switch. He turned on the lights. Upon turning the lights, his jaw dropped at what he saw.

" _I think there's no other alternative left Kakashi – sensei. We need to find Sasuke and Naruto. " _Shikamaru said.

Neji nodded. _" Yeah, they've been missing for a week now and we haven't heard a word from them. "_

" _Yeah. We can't just sit here and do nothing! " _Li piped in.

Kakashi looked outside. _" I agree with you. I guess we should go tomorrow and find them. We can't ignore the fact that they're missing. However, we should wait until tomorrow. It is not safe for us to travel at this time. " _

The woman beside Neji stifled into cries. Neji put his arm around her and said, _" Don't worry, I'm sure Naruto will be able to come back with us, as well as Sasuke, " _

" _I – I really miss him cousin Neji! " _Hinata sobbed.

Kakashi sat beside Hinata and patted her shoulders. _" Cheer up, Hinata – san, because when we return here, the Red Clouds band will be complete. "_

Sasuke gasped at what he saw. The room was filled with the Red Clouds posters, streamers and banners. All of their memorabilias were also scattered on the floor, from shirts to cd's, they were all there.

He remembered what Ino told him the first time he met her….

" _I'm sorry, but I really don't know anything from you. I really really am sorry. That was very rude of me, not recognizing you or something. I really didn't mean to insult you, " Ino sobered…. _

Then not far away from the memorabilias he saw an old – fashioned telephone sitting on a squashy old bedside table. Its wires were carelessly cutted off into splinters. Sasuke remembered again what Ino told them before….

" _Forgive me, but I don't have any phone in this house. I've been living here all alone ever since, " _she explained….

Lies, lies, lies…… Now Sasuke knew the whole truth. Ino sold them with a bunch of lies…..'

He hurriedly dashed out of the room and entered their room. He's now determined to tell Naruto the truth, and no one can stop him.

" NARUTO! NARUTO! WAKE UP! "

Naruto opened his eyes a little, then he rolled over his bed and snored again.

" _NARUTO! WAKE UP! " _Sasuke yelled as he shook Naruto's shoulders roughly.

At last, Naruto was fully awake, although looking annoyed and disgruntled. _" WHAT?! What is it this time?! "_

Sasuke drew a deep breath. _" Naruto, Ino sold us a bunch of lies, " _he began. 

Naruto looked scandalized. _" WHAT?!_ We're still not over this matter again?! "

Sasuke stomped his feet angrily. _" Why don't you believe me once and for all? I dunno what kind of spell Ino gave you, but Naruto, she's definitely lying to us ever since the beginning. And I found out all of these just tonight. I have all the evidence. "_

" _Sasuke, you're my best friend in the world, and I don't want to ruin our friendship just because of your hallucinations, so back off, okay? " _ Naruto said, shaking his head.

" _It is not my hallucinations but it's Ino who's been causing to ruin our friendship, Naruto! " _

" _What's all this commotion? "_

Their arguing suddenly stopped when Ino entered the room. She's still on her nightgown and she's yawning heavily. Sasuke then turned to face her and began to confront her, ignoring Naruto who was currently tugging his shirt to prevent him from confronting Ino.

" _Don't play coy with us, Ino. I know the truth, alright? You really don't have to deny to us that you've got another woman living in here and that you've known it for long. Why, I found all of the evidences on the room opposite ours a while ago. There were posters, cd's and banners of our band there; there was even a telephone there. And lastly, I saw the woman again tonight, and she was caressing my face. Who is she, Ino? And why are you all doing this to us? We haven't done anything wrong. All Naruto and I want is to go home. " _Sasuke said.

Ino stared at him, speechless. She opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. Then, Naruto took the matter into his hands. He looked at Ino directly and asked, _" It's not true isn't it, Ino – chan? "_

Unexpectedly, Ino spoke._ " It's true, " _

Naruto gaped at her. _" B – but, why?"_

To Sasuke's horror ( and displeasure ), Ino dissolved into tears. Very noisy tears, as Sasuke might add.

" _I – It's because, I – I don't want my half - sister to mingle with you two_. She's crazy ----- a lunatic. She's definitely out of her mind and I don't want her to hurt you. The two of you were so important to me----- you gave light on my miserable life. " Ino explained, sobbing.

Sasuke didn't entirely believed her. After all, the ghostly woman seemed harmless. _" But why did you lied? About the fact that you told us you didn't know our band, and you don't have a telephone? What about all of that? "_

" _Because if I told you about all those, especially about the telephone, you might abandon me on the spot, and all I want is to get to know the two of you even just for week. And I don't want you to leave me, Naruto. You taught me so many things. " _Ino replied, looking directly at Naruto.

Naruto stood and embraced her tightly. _" I'm sorry, Ino – chan. I know you only did all of these for our sake. It's okay, really. "_ he said patting her back.

Ino smiled at him, and returned his embrace tightly.

But for Sasuke, it's not okay.

**Author's Note:** Well, that's it. My fifth chap's already finished, and I do hope you like it. So, what do you think-----is Ino really teling the truth, or, is it something else? Will Sasuke really uncover the truth? And what will happen now to his relationship with Sakura? Will it really evaporate that easily? And, for gosh sakes, who the hell was that ghostly woman who completely haunts not only Sasuke's dreams, but his life? Well, stay tuned for the next chap because it will be the time for Sasuke to uncover the truth, and lies……….


	6. Unexpected

**one step back a time**

**CHAPTER VI – UNEXPECTED**

**Author's Note: **Okay, here goes my chapter 5, so I hope you like it.

I don't own Naruto….

" _Naruto, you've got to believe me. We've got to get out of here. Fast! " _Sasuke said after Ino got out of the room.

Naruto gave him an exasperated look. _" Sasuke, Ino already told us, she only did that because she cares for us. And I know she didn't mean to lie on us. She didn't do it on purpose. So, will please drop it? I've had enough for tonight and I'm trying to sleep. "_

Sasuke glared at him. He will not let Ino keep them from coming back to Konoha. Never. _" Okay. If you really don't want to believe me, I have no choice but to drag you if I have to. " _he said as hepulled Naruto off the bed.

" _What the---- Sasuke, get off me! " _Naruto cursed as he punched Sasuke on the arm. Sasuke froze. _" What now? " _Naruto asked, upon seeing Sasuke's face.

" _You just punched me, " _Sasuke replied blankly.

" _So? " _Naruto asked again, puzzled.

Sasuke ignored him. Suddenly, he tore off his casts and bandages. _" Look! We're not injured after all! Ino made us believe that we were really hurt badly to keep us from coming back from Konoha! " _he replied, showing Naruto his perfectly fine arms.

Naruto snorted dismissively. _" Of course, Sasuke, they healed! We've been here for a week so it's not impossible for it to heal, "_

he explained.

Sasuke chuckled darkly. _" Really, Naruto? You think our wounds would not leave any mark? Not EVEN a scar?! " _

Naruto's jaw dropped. _" B – but----- " _Sasuke cutted him off. _" There's no buts, Naruto. Now we know Ino's not really innocent as you think, " _he said.

Naruto stared at him blankly. There was a minutes' silence when Naruto finally nodded. _" You're right. What do we do now? "_

Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief. _" Of course, we'll get out of here. " _

Sasuke and Naruto shuffled through the forest. They were not far from Ino's house, and they were walking very, very carefully, so that Ino wouldn't hear them escaping.

" _Careful, Naruto. We don't want to be overheard! " _Sasuke whispered.

Naruto scratched his head sheepishly. _" Sorry, " _he muttered. Just then, they heard footsteps fast approaching toward them. It's approaching them fast.

Sasuke muttered frantically. _" Quick! This way! "_

" _There's no need to hide, Sasuke, " _

Sasuke spun around. His jaw dropped when he found the owner of the footsteps. It was Sakura.

" _S – Sakura? " _Sasuke asked uncertainly.

Sakura nodded soberly. She didn't dare meet Sasuke's eyes. Instead, she spoke on the ground.

" _You need to get out of here. Fast. All you need to do is to follow this path and the end of it was some kind of a highway. " _she whispered.

Sasuke stared at her. _" Why are you helping us? "_

Sakura sighed heavily. At last, she looked directly at Sasuke with her dazzling emerald green eyes.

" _Sasuke, " _she began. _" The truth is that I'm Ino's stepsister. I haven't told you this before because at first, I thought my sister was only keeping me away from you because of the fact that you were city guys. She told me she didn't want us tarred with you two because you two seem untrustworthy. But, soon, I found out that Ino's only using me because she had evil plans. " _

A moment of silence followed. At last, Naruto broke the deafening silence.

" _So you were the one named Sakura, " _Naruto said as he cast Sasuke a sideward glance. _" Well, is it true what Ino told us about you? That you were crazy? "_

Instead of looking insulted, Sakura shook her head firmly. _" If there's somebody who's crazy, it was my sister. I don't know what's gotten into her, " _

" _That means you're the woman who kept on appearing before me. Why did you keep on doing that? " _Sasuke asked.

Sakura gazed warmly at him. _" Because I wanted to warn you that you need to get out of this place. That there is something wrong. " _

Sasuke can't speak. He was speechless. So his suspicions were all true.

" _Quick! You two can't dawdle here much longer! You need to get out of here before Ino realizes you're gone! " _Sakura whispered suddenly, pushing Sasuke and Naruto towards the path.

Sasuke stared at her again. _" But, can't you come with us? " _

Sakura smiled sadly. _" Sasuke, my sister maybe crazy, but I can't leave her alone. Never. " _

" _No, " _Sasuke insisted, but Sakura pushed her harder. _" Look, I can manage, okay. Just go. " _

Sakura dragged Sasuke and Naruto away from Ino's house. Then, she waved at them goodbye, and disappeared behind the trees.

Naruto patted Sasuke's back. _" I know, mate. But we need to get out of here. Don't worry, we can come back here to rescue her if you want, "_

Sasuke's mood uplifted. _" You're right. C'mon, we need to get out of here, " _

" _You will not, "_

They spun around. To their horror, they saw Ino standing behind them, carrying a large bough on her hands. To their surprise, she looked pale. She also had large circles below her eyes, and her usual sleek blonde locks now looked like a sparrow's nest.

Ino smiled evilly ( not her usual sweet one ). _" You're not going anywhere. " _

Then, her face filled with triumph, she raised the bough and smacked it to them……………

" _Nearly there? " _Shikamaru asked.

Kakashi, who was currently driving, shook his head. _" I think we're going to be there for a couple of hours, "_

Shikamaru, Neji and Li groaned. They slumped back to their seats.

" _I just hope they would be alright, " _Neji said.

" _Me, too, " _Li said, nodding in unison.

" _Everything's gonna be alright, I can feel it, don't worry, " _Kakashi said, smiling at them.

Sasuke opened his eyes. He gasped when he realized his wrists and ankles have been tied up to his headboard. He tried to wriggle free, but the hanky was tied securely to his wrists. He looked around the room. He saw Naruto lying opposite is bed. He had also woken up. To make matters worse, he is also tied to his bed.

Suddenly, their bedroom door opened. It was Ino

Sasuke felt his insides burning with anger. _" What do you think are you doing?! Untie us! " _

Ino just sneered. She sat at Naruto's bed and tried to apply some ointment to his wounds but Naruto wriggled violently, causing Ino to smash the liniment into smithereens.

" _Why are you doing this, Ino? I loved you, you always knew that, " _Naruto accused.

Ino chuckled darkly. She look directly at Naruto. _" Loved me? If you really love me, then why did you just try to abandon me last night? Is that what you call love? " _

Naruto didn't answer. Ino smirked. _" I loved you too, Naruto, but you're_ _behaviour last night made me do this. Besides, tying you two up here will make me sure you'll never try to do it again, " _

" _You're insane! " _Sasuke shouted furiously.

" _I maybe insane, Sasuke, but it's final. I will make sure you two would stay with me. Forever. " _Ino replied evilly.

Then, without any more to say, she went out the room and closed the door with a snap.

**Author's Note: **So, my sixth chapter's finished. What do you think? Will Sasuke and Naruto be able to come back home again? And what will happen to Sakura? Well, keep the reviews coming because at last, my last and final chapter will be unleashed. Thanks a lot to all my readers!..=p


	7. Promises

**One Step Back a Time**

**CHAPTER VII – PROMISES**

**Author's note: **Well, this is my final chapter, and I do hope you'll like my ending…=p

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…..

" _Now what? " _Naruto asked Sasuke.

Sasuke gritted his teeth angrily. He turned to Naruto. _" This was all your fault, Naruto. If you only believed me sooner this will not happen to us! " _

" _Excuse me! it's your fault why we're even here in the first place! Who took the wrong path and ended up here?! Who?! " _Naruto retorted.

" _That was ages ago, Naruto! And if I hadn't known it, you enjoyed staying here with Ino in the first place! " _Sasuke mocked back.

" _SHUT--- " _

Their heated conversation was cut off when Sakura entered the room. She closed the bedroom door quickly and quietly as she could. Then, she went beside Sasuke's and Naruto's bed and untied them free.

" _How did you come here? It's a relief Ino didn't saw you, " _Naruto asked in amazement.

" _Never mind that. The important thing is, you must escape again, but this time, you shouldn't let my sister see you. " _Sakura insisted as she finished untying the two.

" _Thank You, Sakura. I don't know what we'd do without you. " _Sasuke said gratefully.

Sakura smiled appreciatively. _" You're welcome. I won't forget you either, " _

" _You need to come with us. What if Ino found out you helped us escape? I'm sure she won't be happy with you, " _Sasuke said worriedly.

" _Don't worry, I know how to handle my sister better, " _she replied. _" Now go! Don't worry about me, I'm fine, I promise, " _

Sasuke stared at her for a second. Then, he took off his ring from his finger ( it has a design of two snakes curled together to form a ring. He inherited it from his late father ) and gave it to Sakura.

" _Here, " _he said, putting the ring on her middle finger. _" Keep this, because I'm coming back here for you. When I come back, I'll bring you to the city and I'm sure you'll enjoy it there. " _

Sakura gazed at the ring admirably for a second. Then she smiled sadly. _" Thank you for this wonderful gift, Sasuke, but, you don't really need to come back for me. Just go on with your life, and forget that you knew me. " _

Sasuke shook his head. _" No, I can't do that. You're the first girl that made me felt this way. I just can't forget that. So, I want you to be here tomorrow when we come back. " _

Sakura caressed is face tenderly. _" I will, "_

Ignoring Naruto's smiling face, he locked Sakura into his arms. Sakura returned his embrace.

" _You need to go now. " _she said, breaking away from the hug.

Sasuke nodded. _" I'll come back, " _

" _Yeah. Thanks for everything, Sakura, " _Naruto said.

Then, with one last look on Sakura's smiling face, Sasuke climbed out of their bedroom window and escaped with Naruto.

" _Sasuke! Naruto! There you are! " _Li cried as he hopped joyfully towards them.

" _Finally. We've been worried to death, " _Kakashi said, punching Sasuke and Naruto's arms playfully.

" _Are you sure you're alright? Can we get you anything? " _Neji asked.

" _No, thanks, but---" _

" _Where have you been? We've been looking for you for ages! " _Sikamaru said as he sighed in relief.

" _We'll explain everything to you later. But first we need to drive to the nearest police station, " _ Sasuke said.

Kakashi's brows furrowed. _" To the police station? But why? "_

" _We'll explain everything on our way there. just drive up there because we need to hurry. We need to save someone. " _Naruto replied.

" _What?! But--- " _

" _Later, " _Sasuke snapped sternly.

" _What are you talking about? And why did you lead me in this forest? " _the sheriff asked, totally puzzled. They drove on the forest where Ino and Sakura's house have been in.

Sasuke breathed again. _" We already told you. We need to rescue someone here. If we don't, we'll be too late. Her sister's crazy, you need to lock her in. " _he replied impatiently.

Naruto nodded in unison. _" Yeah, totally crazy. C'mon further, I can already see the house. " _he said as he pointed at a moldy - looking house. It looked like the house had been there for decades.

Sasuke and Naruto gasped.

" _Blimey, this isn't the look of this house when we arrived a week ago, wasn't it, Sasuke? " _Naruto said in awe.

Sasuke nodded. _" Yeah, you're right. But I'm sure this is exactly the spot where Ino's house have been, "_

The sheriff folded his arms. _" Boys, no one's been living here in this forest. I'm sure of that. "_

" _No. I'm sure this is their house. C'mon, we'll go inside to make sure . " _Sasuke insisted stubbornly.

They entered the house. To their astonishment, the house was a complete mess. It looks like the house should be demolished. All furnitures were broken, the floor creaks, and the whole house had been accumulated by dust.

" _There's really something fishy going on here," _Naruto said, his jaw dropped.

The sheriff shrugged. _" I told you, no one really lives here, " _

" _But that's impossible! We saw them here! Maybe they just left this house or something last night, " _Naruto retorted heatedly.

Sasuke went exploring the living room. Naruto's right, there's something fishy going on. _Could it really be true? Did Sakura and Ino left this house last night? But no, Sakura promised she won't leave until he come back. She promised…._

Then, something caught Sasuke's eye. He froze.

" _N- Naruto, check this out, " _he managed to choke out.

They approached Sasuke. They all stared at the life – size portrait of Sakura and Ino.

The sheriff finally broke the silence. _" Oh, that… that's Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura. They're half – sisters and they lived here. Unfortunately, the two of them have been diagnosed with the same sickness, and eventually, they died. As far as I knew, they've been dead for almost 50 years now…. "_

But Sasuke was only half – listening. He don't know what to say. To make matters worse, his eyes fell on Sakura's hand on the portrait. She was wearing a ring on her middle finger, with the design of two snakes curled together…

**Author's Note: **Hello there! So, what do you think? Hell, I know the ending was quite frustrating, I don't know what's got into me… well, for my readers, I wanna thank you for reading my first fic, and I'm also glad to those who put reviews… I really appreciated it. Oh, by the way, I'm not sure if I'll be writing a sequel on this one, so, will you please let me know if you'd want me to, or, otherwise, you'd like it the way it is? Thanks again!


End file.
